Protection
by Leviathan2016
Summary: Ravens missing, the team is worried. Only one person knows where she is and she doesn't expect what's about to happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own teen titans or the characters of teen titans**

"Robin what the hell do you think you're doing?" Cyborg screamed angrily.

"Cyborg, I'm going after Raven. You're either coming with me or you're going to shut the fuck up." Cried Robin, he was too desperate for the niceties of a decent conversation.

"Raven has been gone for almost 12 hours. Her communicator isn't working. We have no clue where she is. How are you going to find her?"

Cyborg exclaimed, he got that Robin cared, he did too but running in without a plan wouldn't help Raven.

"I don't know yet okay. We just need to find her cyborg. We can't just leave her out there. She's our teammate." Robin asked trying to stay level headed yet there still was a slight waiver in his voice.

"Robin we will find her. We just have to trust that she is okay for now while we think about what to do to save her." Starfire reasoned while slurping some odd smelling liquid.

"Yeah we can't just go in blind, dude. That's crazy!" Proclaimed Beast boy acting as nonchalant as usual. Secretly he was freaking out. He was already missing his and Ravens constant bantering. He's grown so accustomed to it he feels different without it.

"Guys we can't just stay here and do nothing. We need to be out there looking for her right now. We need to have every source we have to be looking for her too. She is not just some person she is my best friend and if you were hers you would be doing the same thing as I am." Robin stated with a matter of fact implication.

"Hey now that's way too far! Especially for you Robin. We know we need to find her but her communicator is not working, so she must either be out of this world or somebody took it. Now just relax and think it through." Cyborg said with a sympathetic edge in his voice.

That's when robin got an idea that he hoped would help with his search for his second in command and secretly best friend.

"Get ready. We are going out and we will find her. I know exactly how we will. End of discussion." Robin was out the door and heading to the city, before anyone could argue.

-Meanwhile in Kyd's room-

"Wh-wh-wh-Where am I?" Raven asked slightly groggy and stiff from lying on something hard and cold.

She looked around and found herself in a spacious darkly lit royal blue room. It had a lot of Antique furniture and magical items, the creepy kind you'd find in her room

_"__Well who ever kidnapped me knows my taste'_ Raven thought to herself and as if on cue she had an idea.

"Whoever this room belongs too needs to show themselves unless they want all of their belongings torn to shreds by me!" Her voice rough and not as threatening as she would have liked. Then suddenly she felt a pair of eyes pierce through her, giving her an intoxicating shiver down her spine. Her powers wrapped the closest thing it could find in her dark power and chucked it, hard, in the direction of the eyes.

_"__DAMN why did you hit me with a fucking shoe?__"_ A voice angrily pierced her mind.

Raven's head snapped to her right, there she sees a tall ghost white silhouette come out of a door that was not there a second ago, he looks so familiar. _"__Kyd wykkyd?__"_ She thought so surprised by his appearance without the costume. She stares a little too long at his toned body as he is drying off his head and face after just coming out of the shower. She couldn't stop her eyes from ravenously looking over his body. The instant he took the towel off his still damped head he saw that she was glaring at him like was the gum stuck to the bottom of her shoe.

_"__You know that if you keep your face in the same position for a while it stays like that right? Oh and I know i__'__m good looking but you don__'__t have to have drool about it.__"_ Kyd sneered, leering at her, his red eyes chilling her to the bone.

Raven stopped glaring and prepared to speak but before she could Kyd cut her off.

_"__Oh and ever throw something at me again and you won__'__t like what I do.__"_ Then he grinned and walked over to her, bent down near her ear and thought to her _"__you know? I like it when you glare. It brings out your eyes__"_ Then teleported out of the room without a second notice.

Once Kyd was out of his room he rubbed his forehead where the shoe hit. He headed toward the hall bathroom and looked at the mirror. The imprint of a shoe was right there in plain sight.

He thought to himself _"__dang that girl got some power. She really is as strong as Trigon said she was. Well that__'__s gonna bruise.__"_ He then went to the kitchen to go get a bag of frozen peas. Then he went over to the couch and sat down, turned on the TV and put the bag of peas to his forehead.

Raven was now alone in the room again. Feeling better but more shaken, after the scene that just happened she decided to look around the room to see if there is anything that can be of use in her escape. She found clothes that were of her color scheme but too small for her curvy frame.

_"__Was Kyd really that small of a frame?__"_ She thought to herself. Finding a little attraction in his thin frame, she puts them back and walks around more. She then found books about meditation which she didn't needed because she had that down to a T.

By that time she has gone through the bookshelf, dresser, closet and was about to give up when she noticed the bed side table that she didn't see before because of the dark shade it had. She walked over to it warily expecting Kyd to walk back in anytime. Then slowly she opened it up hoping not to make a creak that she would regret later. As she looks through it, it just seemed to be more clothes and weapons. She then saw a dagger, it called to her powers. She felt a draw to it like it knew her. Knew she was there and wanted her to hold it. Slowly she pops the button off and unsheathes the dagger. Then CLINK the dagger falls from her hand and not caring about the noise she just made, she backs up tripping over her own feet. She just stares at the mark that has haunted her since her childhood. The Mark of Scath, and all she can say is _"__Oh Fuck.__"_


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own teen titans. whish I did but I don't**...

**Chapter 2**

_"__What the hell are you doing?"_ Kyd screeched pierced Raven's mind. His anger was slowly turning into full outrage and the desire to rip out her throat was at the forefront of his thoughts, Raven looked over and he saw her internal turmoil.

Her fear of the thought of her father and her enemy working together to kidnap her, was oblivious on her face- then as soon as it was there it was gone and replaced with a hatred that should have melted him on sight. She launched herself at him, screaming like a true Amazonian warrior. She attacked him trying to tear him limb from limb, but with little effort he moved to the side and grabbed her from behind. Without using her powers her anger is just another emotion.

He projected to her, angry and surprised, _"Why were you looking through my belongings? You shouldn't have done that. You weren't supposed to see that. Now what am I going to do with you? You were never supposed to know about that."_

This was Ravens chance. She thrust with all her power, demon and human, and, unceremoniously, shoved him into a corner. She jumped for the knife hoping to destroy it before he could do anything to her.

Unfortunately Kyd lunched after knife too and they collided heads with so much force they both bounced back disoriented and confused, trying to make their vision stop blurring.

"You have no right to have that. It should be destroyed!" raven announced as she shook the grogginess out of her mind. She felt the strange tug of the dagger and the power that called to her drawing her in, knowing that if it was in anybody else's hands the world would be over. Her magic wrapped around the weapon and summoning it to her.

As this happened, Kyd's eyes refocused, only to be blinded by the powerful of the glow of Raven's birthmarks on her body. The brightest mark matching, her father's mark on the blade.

All he could hear was the voice of the demoness call out, "Prepare to die you bastard!"

-Meanwhile In Jump City-

"Any luck you guys?"

Robins voice called through the communicators. Trying to make sure his voice sounded like a leader instead of emotional wreck he really felt like at the moment.

"Sorry Robin no luck up here." Starfire responded sadly, knowing that their search was not going well.

"Same here, her communicator still isn't responding and I don't see anybody remotely allied with Kyd or the Hive." Cyborg said with the equivalent of a "I told you so" tone.

"Robin we need to rethink this plan. I can't even smell her and I know her scent." Beast boy chimed in, a little doubtfully.

"No I know we can find somebody close to him we just need to look a little harder."

Then as if on cue Robin heard a familiar voice but instead the well-known smart ass tone, this voice was more was vulnerable. "Jinx is that you?" He asked not sure if his eyes were deceiving him, double checking what he thought he saw.

There in a dark corner of an alley, sat Jinx, who, at one point in time, was the team's enemy. Now she was one of their acquaintances, an honorary Titan too. He never cared much for her, but he sympathized with her because he had never seen her in this state and as suddenly as th estate was there it was gone, and the stone fortress she has built up over the years was put back in place.

"What do you want wonder boy?" she said sarcastically hoping that he wouldn't pursue the reason she was crying.

"I need to know where Kyd is. I believe he took Raven and we are getting her back." Robin demanded knowing that it was gonna take time for her to answer, but as of right now time was not on their side.

"Why should I tell you or anybody else? I don't need this shit right now. Flash and I just fought, your shits not my fault." Jinx said already tearing up again.

"Jinx I don't have time for this. How about this? If you tell me, I'll...help you and Kid." Robin said, grudgingly, knowing that Flash was her weak spot and he needed this information now.

"Promise?" She asked surprised by his offer.

"Promise." He said a little annoyed by how much time they had wasted.

"Okay, he's at the Hive" She said with some hope of regaining the relationship her and KF had before the fight.

"Thank you. And don't worry about you two, it'll be fine." Robin climbed on his bike, pulling out his communicator to call everybody to meet him at the Hive.


	3. Chapter 3

Raven's glowing form launched across through room, power seeping out of her body. The pure rage alone was choking Kyd's powers. Her fist, coated in power, connected with his jaw, throwing him head-first into the wall. A wave of pain washed over Kyd, his vision blurred. As the world came back into focus, Raven was on him, slashing him with her father'a knife.

He made a grab at her fist, she easily evaded his slow movement. Sensing his powers building, Raven tried to bind him to the ground with her magic, but the new-found power was to hard to control, instead of obeying her calling the power swirled around her, temporarily distracting her. Kyd used this distraction to his advantage, he rolled over, pinning her down to the dark hard wood floors. After having successfully knocked the knife out of her hand, her powers diminished greatly.

The suffocating swirls of darkness dissipating, leaving Raven weak and vulnerable under Kyd's weight. Uncomfortable in her position, Raven started squirming, trying to get away from Kyd, she didn't like the way their position made her feel. It was too intimate for her comfort.

An intense growl escaped Kyd's throat, her squirming ceased immediately at the startling, yet surprisingly arousing sound. Kyd silently bent down, pressing his lips to her. Raven started to squirm in efforts to break the kiss, but Kyd cupped both sides of her face in his hands. Using his leverage to pry open her mouth, slipping his tongue inside. Raven made a stifled gasp, as Kyd worked his tongue around her mouth. Surprisingly she started to kiss back, pressing her tongue against his, fighting for dominance. Her finger tugged at the hem of his shirt, silently begging for it to come off. He readily responded to her wants quickly tugging the shirt over his. The small moan of appreciation that escaped her lips, along with her small hands gliding up his toned torso, was all it took for him to start taking her cloak off. He slowly ripped the front of her leotard, enjoying the tantalizingly slow reveal. He bent down to place some light kisses while he continued to rip open Raven's leo. When suddenly a deafening BOOM rang out.

The wall beside them crumbled to the ground revealing the rest of the Titans, who's serious face turned to that of shock. In the clearing dust all they could see was a shirtless Kyd Wykkyd on top of beaten Raven, whose cloak was gone and whose chest was blatantly on display. The fury that washed over the heroes was almost as terrifying to Kyd as the juiced, angry Raven he had wrestled with earlier. Almost.

**I hoped you liked this part! I wasn't sure if I should have done it this way but im sure of it now**


End file.
